1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head that ejects liquid such as ink based on an ink jet system to perform recording onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of using a liquid ejection head that ejects liquid, there is known an ink jet recording system that performs recording by ejecting liquid such as ink onto a recording medium. As an example of manufacturing a liquid ejection head that employs the ink jet recording system, there is known a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-166492.
In this document, there is disclosed a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head including a substrate including energy generating elements for generating energy to be used for ejecting liquid from ejection orifices, an ejection orifice forming member that forms the ejection orifices, and a flow path that is communicated to the ejection orifices.
As the specific manufacturing method, a positive photosensitive resin layer containing a light absorbing material is formed on a substrate, and the positive photosensitive resin layer is exposed with light, to thereby form a flow path mold pattern. Next, a negative photosensitive resin layer that becomes the ejection orifice forming member is formed to cover the flow path mold pattern, and the negative photosensitive resin layer is exposed with i-line light, to thereby form the ejection orifices. Then, the positive photosensitive resin is removed to form the flow path that is communicated to the ejection orifices.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-166492, the following is described. The negative photosensitive resin is exposed with i-line light to form fine ejection orifices, and thus ejection orifices having a satisfactory circular shape can be reproducibly obtained with ease.